


Hungry

by ironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Character, Kidnapping, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspiderling/pseuds/ironspiderling
Summary: Day Nine of WFFC//A modern day twist on Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf with Bucky and Peter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Hungry

Peter didn’t usually get customers in his bar on weeknights, and never so late. He was surprised, but pleased. The man who’d just walked in made for a nice change of scenery. He looked good enough to eat.

“What’s a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?” Peter asked.

The man took his hands out of his pockets and rested them on the bar.

Peter looked the man up and down from his red hoodie to his boots. He had way too pretty of a face to be in this part of town. Usually anyone past a certain street had scars, missing teeth, black eyes, or all three.

“Meeting a friend.” Bucky offered. He glanced at the kid’s hand, remarking the tattoos he had on each knuckle—every phase of the moon all the way across ten fingers.

“Jealous,” Peter sighed. “I wish you were meeting me.”

Bucky grinned. “Oh really? You look pretty different from my friend.”

“How?”

“You have nice eyes.”

“And?”

“A pretty smile.”

Peter showed his teeth in reaction to Bucky’s words. “You look pretty different from my friends too. You have big muscles. Expensive clothes.”

Bucky glanced down at his hoodie. “I bet none of your friends have one of these.” He took off his glove and showed his metal hand to Peter.

“Definitely not,” Peter mused. “Can I?”

“Sure.” Bucky let Peter feel the metal.

“What can I get you to drink?” Peter said after a moment, pulling away.

“Whiskey. The best you got.”

Peter prepared the drink without a word, sliding it to Bucky with a smile.

Just as Peter anticipated, the man downed it one gulp. Typical of the big ones to show how tough they were.

It only took a few seconds before Bucky slumped forward on the bar, and only a few more for Peter to drag him up to his apartment above. It was a full moon, and Peter’s strength was at its highest.

Bucky felt himself fading in and out. He remembered thinking how strange it was that such a small person could haul him up the stairs and into a bed. The next time he came to, all of his limbs were restrained.

“Don’t worry, Big Red,” Peter soothed, patting Bucky on his forehead. “I’ll be up here to take care of you after close.”

Bucky had no idea what being taken care of was supposed to mean, but it didn’t sound good. Especially not with the way the kid’s eyes glinted. The only thing he could do was wait.


End file.
